cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Cafe World Wiki:Project Green Eggs and Ham
Description This Project is to upgrade the Goals and Orders with the new assigned Templates. *Category:Goals with *Category:Orders with Also needed is the missing images for the needed fields: *Category:Goal Icon Images (Found on your or friends walls) *Category:Goal/Parts Item Images (found from requesting and walls) If you are missing, please list below so other can help get them too. After found use Strike so we know it is found and updated. If it is a retired or limited item mention it, so we can maybe ask around or if lucky get help from the forum Mods Samples Copy and Paste for easier use. |}} |}} |}} }} |}} |}} |}} }} Participants *User:Donauzze21 *User:LovelyElle *User:Hollowness Category:Community Projects Missing/Needed Goal Icons *Remy's Menu icons 1-8 *Camper Girl icons 1-5 *Eat Great Late icons 1-5 *Go Full Screen icons 1-6 *Lights Camera Cook 1-5 *Plots and Pans icons 1-5 *Recipe Test icons 1-5 *Serving Susie icons 1-7 *Slow Cooker icons 1-8 *Sushi Station 1-7 *Barista icons 1-? *Pizza Oven 8-13 *2nd Pizza Oven Icons 1-5 *Barbecue Grill Icons 1-8 *Kids Night icons 4-7 *Camper Girl (cookie crowd) icons 1-5 *Cooking For Charity 1-8 Missing/Needed Goal/Part Items I haven't cross checked everything with Category:Goal/Parts Item Images yet and I am still populating the list, feel free to add to the list for what I am missing and to confirm we do have. Bake Off *Cocoa Beans Breakfast Express *Bags of Bread Slow Cooker *Invitations *Cups of Cubed Beef *Andouille Sausage *Cups of Molasses *Poblano Peppers Open Mic *stage lights *guitar picks *chicken breast *rubber chickens *bongo drums *large eggs *frying oil Sandwich Counter Goals *Sticks of butter Remy's Menu Goals *ripe bananas *bags of corn meal *cartons of eggs Proposal 4 *tubes of frosting *microphones *chili powder *drink charms *fresh strawberries *folded name cards *silver napkin holders *cured ham *surveys *podium lamp *table chart Great Cool-Off *Watermelon *Yellow Onions (we already have an existing image) Enter the Intern *Pressed Apron *Cutting Glove *Smoke Detector *Sesame Seed Bottle Designing Lisa *red Faralle *dandelions *sea scallops Amelia's Admirer Goals *frosting squeezers *clue books *macaroni noodles *Multicolored Sprinkles *Vanilla Extract 2nd Deep fryer goals *Bottles of Vegetable Oil *Oil Strainers *Fryer Aprons *pan burners 2nd pizza oven *scoops of flour *jalapeno peppers *jars of BBQ sauce Limited Missing/Needed Goal/Part Items Hopefully we will get help with these from Pinky Bread Oven Goals *Banana 3365 *Teaspoon of Cinnamon 3362 *Bread Flour 3363 *Measuring Spoons 3364 2 Year Anniversary *British Recipe Cards / Filipino Recipe Cards *British Postcards *Filipino Postcards *Travel Passes *Fancy Tea Pot *Delicate Teacup *Silver Platter *Cream and Sugar *Bags of Coal *Steel Plate *Roasting Sticks *Roasting Pit Stones Aloha, Joe and Lisa *Leis *Taro Leaves *Ti Leaves *Salmon filets (we can prolly use an existing image) *Tomatoes (we can prolly use an existing image) *Coconut Milks *Corn Starch (we can prolly use an existing image) *Projector Bulbs Go Full Screen *Bubbling Beakers *Jolting Generators *Stylish Smocks Mother's Day Celeb. *Hugs & Kisses *Candles *Candlesticks *Touches of Mother's Love *Pink Sugar Sprinkles *Pastry Dishes *Fancy Glasses *Red Ribbons Lights, Camera, Cook *Make up boxes *Movie Lights *Bitter Sweet Chocolates Super Summer Food Fest *Festival Passes *tablecloths *Baking Potatoes *balloons *fireworks *Saucy Suggestions *BBQ Aprons *Jars of Molasses *Ice Chests *stacks of cups *Red Chili Peppers *baby Back Ribs Amazing Recipe Hunt *Recipe Cards *Lost Pages *Recipe Sheets Great Egg Hunt *Colorful Eggs Proposal *Irises *Beef Filets *Cups of Coffee Beans *Shamrocks *sticks of butter *bars of white chocolate *mixing bowls *bags of chocolate nibs *dark chocolate bars *Plate Settings *Cups of Shredded Cheese *Cheddar Blocks *Artichoke Hearts *Chipolte Peppers *Chocolate Shavings *Bags of Marshmallows *Plump Berries *Orange Slices *Fine china *mahi mahi filets *bags of almonds *cups of mocha cream filling *dessert boxes *dark chocolate bars *dessert serving trays *cup of dark chocolate powder *Crystal stemware *silverware *rose petal *candle Comments Heya, so we don't accidentally over lap anyone have dibs on anything? I am going to try to get the goal icons firstly. And see what you guys want to tackle, I figure Audrey will want to do the orders? I have just added all goals that I know of with the screen shots (besides Barista Goals (Lovella is working on getting this) and Pizza Oven 8-13?). 09:46, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I have a cafe that I never use. There's lots of goals that are available to complete. Here is a list of the goals (The names may not be the exact name of the goal. I'm not positive of the actual goal name, these are the names of the first/second goal.): The Recipe Test, Early Access, Coffee Time!, A Party For Your Palate, Spring is the Season!, Fry Hard, Pizza Party!, Salad Bar, Fridge it!, Toaster Oven, The Pee Wee Chefs, Amelia's Admirer, Plots and Pans, Designing Lisa, The Cookie Crowd, The Bake-Off, Unlock the First Burner, Bread Oven, 2nd Deep Fryer, We Want More Pizza, A Royal Test, Build a Sous Station, Place the Cart, Grill Power, A Visit from Grandma, Go Full Screen, A Cut Above, Becky the Barista, 4x Cooking Station, Serving Susie, Astounding Expansion, Pasta Party, Kitchenus is Here, A Holly Hello, Food Bank Drive, Phone a Friend, Open Mic Night, The DishMaster, Remy's Menu, Sal's Sandwiches. I'm currently focusing on the Barista goals and Open Mic goals (expires in 6 days). LovelyElle 00:04, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Lovella, I am going to try to go through each goal and see what goal items/parts we need for each. 00:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh! we need screen shots of 2nd Deep Fryer Goals the current article is was only partially done. 01:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Do we have all the Proposal Part 4 pics? I tried looking up the Survey pics and I can't find them. I'm just a Cafe World veteran who dreams of being a Cafe World caterer! :D 07:17, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Unless we need screens of the goals, there's no need to do the goals. I've found a way to get the pics of the items, even the limited ones. I'll upload and mark off what I was able to get so far. LovelyElle 19:53, October 19, 2011 (UTC)